Weezer
Weezer (ウィーザー U~īzā) 'is the Stand of Dolce Cuomo. 'Appearance Weezer appears as a large laptop with engraved brass accents,leather wrist pads, claw feet, and an antiqued copper keyboard and mouse. Interestingly, the machine can be turned on with an antique clock-winding key. It has a unique OS called Pinkerton, it has a heavy resemblance to the real-life Windows 95/98 OS. 'Personality' While Weezer doesn't have a personality of it's own, a unique AI program called "Buddy" has a personality of its own. Buddy is usually calm and collected but it's shown to be curious and has a positive and enthusiastic personality. It is also shown to be very intelligent and knows many topics about many subjects. It sometimes gives useless but interesting facts and trivias. 'Abilities' Weezer is a Bound Stand that is reliable and useful because of its ability to materialize any object in the real world by downloading them and having a program that has information on almost everything. It possesses no combat ability at all and it's shown to be indestructible and can withstand even the most powerful hydraulic presses. It shows that has unlimited storage and battery. It is also able to function like any other computer or laptop. With this Stand, Dolce Cuomo becomes a valuable member of the Pandemonium and works as a scout for the squad. 'Download' Weezer's main ability is to download objects to the real world. It's user will first need to open another unique program called the "OmniDownloader", a program that's disguised as a search engine, this is where the user is able to use this ability. The first step the user has to do is look up the object that they want to download, a hamburger, for example. When the user found the object that they want and clicked the download button, the program will then show all the parts of the object and the user is able to choose what parts of it he wants to include or remove by clicking the check boxes, let's say, these are the parts of the hamburger: -one cooked beef patty -two hamburger buns -burger sauce -burger wrapper If the user chose to uncheck the "burger sauce" from the menu, the hamburger won't have the burger sauce when it's done downloading. Before the downloading starts, the program will ask where to download it. The user can choose any location he wants to download the object. In this case, the user's coffee table will be used for the example. When Weezer starts downloading the hamburger, it will appear as a hamburger-shaped grid on the coffee table which will then start to materialize to an actual hamburger as time goes on. The grid can't be touched and if someone tries to, it will just pass through them. The download time depends on how complex the objects is, if its simple like the hamburger, it will usually take just a few seconds but if it's something that's complicated like a car, it will take a couple of minutes and sometimes a few hours too. Weezer is also able to download knowledge or skills and transfer them to people's minds. When the user wants to download knowledge to themselves, they can choose an option to do so in the program. When the user chooses this option, a metal helmet resembling an electric chair helmet will instantly pop up with a cable attached to the laptop. The user then needs to search what knowledge they want. When the user has found he/she wants, they will then put on the helmet and start the download button. While the information is downloading, they will need to have the helmet or it will pause automatically if taken off. When the knowledge is done downloading, a powerful but painless electric shock on their head. After this, he/she will have the knowledge or skill they downloaded. There is no limit to the amount of knowledge that can be downloaded into someone user is able to use to other people. It also unable to download clones of itself, create living things (except plant life) and also will be unable to download anything for an entire day if the user downloaded knowledge to themselves or to someone else. 'Nigh Omniscience' Weezer has a unique program called "Know It All" which is a seemingly friendly educational program for children but in reality, it is a digital multimedia encyclopedia with information and media about many things, either it be people, places, or Stands etc. When the user takes a look a person, they are able to read and see everything about them like videos of their daily lives on their point of view, all of their deepest desires and secrets, their entire history of their whole life until present time and many more. It also able to let the user view people lives who have died before computers were even invented, allowing its user to see through their entire life accurately. It is able to view many events from time periods where computers had never existed like the the Steel Ball Run race. Weezer can also let's the view many things or events that no one has ever seen or exactly knows. A few examples are the creation of the universe, life on other planets and other universes, the true purpose of life and many more. It i unknown how much information it has but according to the user, it is said to be to contain knowledge on everything however it's user is still unsure of it.